From this moment
by Dreamy Skies
Summary: A songfic. RuHana. Please read n review k? I reallie would like some comments. Whether you like it or not. :)


Disclaimer: Sadly, Slam Dunk does not belong to me... Haha. I've actually another 2 fics on my hand, but suddenly decided to write this fic as I'm listening to Shania Twian's "From this moment". It's a RUHANA. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Cold, azure eyes locked in combat with another pair of fiery, chocolate brown eyes.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
_  
Rukawa's POV:

Who are you? Where did you come from? Why have you suddenly barged into my life, stripped me of my cold façade? The first time I saw you on the rooftop, I've fell deeply in love with you. You've come barging into my heart, unbidden and uninvited. I didn't even know what the word "love" meant, then. But the moment I saw you, I understood. My whole life became one big rollercoaster ride. All my calm emotions became as turbulent as the waters of a stormy sea whenever you looked into my eyes. I've never felt that way about anyone before, and from that moment, I knew, I am yours.

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
_  
Have you any idea how hard it was for me to maintain my coldness around you? The fire in you is enough to melt even an iceberg like me, which is why I cannot resist baiting you sometimes. Do you know that the quarrels we've had are all safely stored away in my memory? Not the content, not the reason, but the emotions. Emotion is the one thing that I lacked, but is the one thing that governs you. Loving you is the best thing that happened in my life. You've taught me how to feel.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you _

With you around, basketball has a different meaning for me. Initially, I play for myself. You've taught me what the word "team" means. No man is an island. No man can handle everything by himself, which is why people make friends. For friendship, for teamwork, for co-operation, for loyalty, for support, for love.  
  
_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on _

I was so amazed the day you confessed your love for me. I've never thought that my love would be requited. By saying those three words, you've changed my life forever. We started going out, playing basketball together etc. All those late night talks that we've had allowed us to open up to each other. I know the pain that you felt when you lost your family, the happiness whenever we won a game. Those are the times when I slowly know how to enjoy every single kind of feeling. You've taught me that to be human is to feel. Even pain is a kind of feeling. All the pain and suffering that we feel will only serve to make us seven stronger. Feelings allow us to live. You are the one who'd taught me all those. You complete me.  
  
_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

Rukawa smiled at the red-headed boy sleeping beside him. He looks so innocent in his sleep, like an angel that Rukawa couldn't help but bend down to give him a kiss on the forehead. Chocolate brown eyes meet azure eyes. But they are no longer cold. Instead, they've been replaced by love, making them even more beautiful than before. "Kaede. Why aren't you sleeping? And why did you wake me up? Is there a problem?" those warm, brown eyes were filled with concern. "No, Hana. I'm fine. I just want to tell you that, talking to you have always been, and always will be the highlight of my day. Go to sleep." With that, Rukawa pressed a soft kiss on the red-headed boy's lips, "Nitez, my love." Sleep soon claimed the both of them.  
  
_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on _

owari

* * *

Yay! I finally did a one-shot of RuHana...ok...this is more like a songfic I guess. Hope you all like it. Please, please, please review k? Thanx! 


End file.
